


1st of december

by Sans_tambours



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_tambours/pseuds/Sans_tambours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are kids doing on the 1st of december?<br/>Opening the first door of course! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st of december

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a little fluffy one shoot for today!  
> Really, really short. Sorry...  
> Tell me what you think ;)
> 
> It's like my other OS "Perfet" but with name this time ;)

« Can we open them now ? Please mom… » He tried his puppy dog eyes on me and well… it worked, as always.

« If you open it now, you’ll have to eat all your vegetables at dinner ! » I said, trying to keep a threatening voice but failed totally.

« I promise mom ! » He said before he kissed my cheek and ran in the kitchen « Dad ! It’s OK ! Mom said we can open theeem !! »

_Oh god. I can’t believe it…_ I got up from the couch and head for the kitchen. I found them both in front of their advent calendar, opening the first door, a huge smile on their faces.

We bought them two weeks ago at the supermarket. Dani was inflexible about it :  _we can’t have a Christmas without advent calendar. It’s a tradition_ he had said. And of course, we bought two. Not one for our son, but two…

« My god babe, how old are you » I sighed, smiling.

« I’m 4 mom you know it » Thomas said, mouth full of chocolate.

« Not you baby. I know you’re 4. I was talking to your dad » I turned my eyes to Dani, who has the same face as his son : eyes shining, mouth full of chocolate and a smile on his face.

« Me ? I’m 28 ! But it’s important ! Right little boy ?» Thomas nodded vigorously.

I shook my head. _Right now, you’re not 28…_

I smiled and left the kitchen before hearing the inevitable « Can we open the second door ? »

But it wasn’t the youngest who asked it.


End file.
